


Bound

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [57]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They are bound to each other...





	Bound

‘Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire’

The words to the old Johnny Cash song suddenly flashed through his mind. And he did not like country music.

Still, that one line continued going off in his head, and as he gazed at her, he realized just how accurate it, and the entire song, was.

He **was** bound to her. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” James felt his love for her burn hotter than ever as he slipped the gold band onto Olivia’s finger.

Bound to each other.

By mutual desire and love.

And it burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Ring of Fire  
> Written by June Carter Cash
> 
> Love is a burning thing  
> And it makes a fiery ring.  
> Bound by wild desire  
> I fell into a ring of fire.
> 
> [2x]  
> I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
> I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
> And it burns, burns, burns,  
> The ring of fire, the ring of fire.
> 
> The taste of love is sweet  
> When hearts like ours meet.  
> I fell for you like a child,  
> Oh, but the fire went wild.
> 
> I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
> I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
> And it burns, burns, burns,  
> The ring of fire, the ring of fire.
> 
> I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
> I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
> And it burns, burns, burns,  
> The ring of fire, the ring of fire.
> 
> And it burns, burns, burns,  
> The ring of fire, the ring of fire,  
> The ring of fire, the ring of fire.


End file.
